Puedes oírme?
by Sephir01
Summary: "Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer...no arriesgare nuestra amistad por algo que nunca pasara...se que seras feliz"


POV Shadow

Sonic habla en negrita y Shadow en cursiva**  
**

Characters © SEGA

* * *

**"Puedes oírme?"**

Puedes oírme?

Te hablo desde el silencio, desde la oscuridad

Desearía poder estar a tu lado y abrazarte

Pero solo me queda observarte de lejos

Desear que fueras solo mío

Puedes oírlo?

Es mi corazón…rompiéndose

Sé que eres feliz

Pero yo acabo de morir al verte ahí

Como puedo alegrarme por ti?

Está bien. Soy tu amigo

Solo deseo lo mejor para ti

Pero…ya no importa

Solo…abrázala

Sé que la amas

Sé que te hace feliz

Así que…seguiré ignorando todo esto

Seguiré ignorando mis deseos e impulsos

No me mires

Solo lloro por tu felicidad

Por que se que ya nunca podre besarte

Después de tanto tiempo luchando por tu confianza

Me doy cuenta que solo gane tu amistad

Tengo el privilegio de ser tu mejor amigo

Y no arriesgare todo eso por algo que se nunca pasara

Solo podemos ser amigos

Acabas de darme una razón para creer eso

Puedes oírme?

Estás tan lejano

Te tengo a mi lado y no lo sabes

No puedes siquiera ver que aquí estoy

Estas demasiado distraído como para notar lo que te dije

Finalmente me sonríes

Pero no es una sonrisa para mí

Si no que expresas tu felicidad

Me escuchas?

Te estoy mintiendo

Te digo que estoy feliz por ti

La verdad…eso si es cierto

Pero no puedo ser del todo feliz

Quiero más que tu amistad

Y tú nunca lo sabrás

Ya no puedo decírtelo

Tardé demasiado convirtiéndome en tu amigo

Que olvide que había más pretendientes para ti

Estaba tan confiado en que sentías lo mismo

Que no note cuando te fuiste de mi lado

Dime porque…

Porque no notaste lo que siento?

Te conozco mejor que nadie más

Se todos tus movimientos

Tus reacciones, tus comentarios

Pero nunca pude entender tus sentimientos

Otra vez…paso por lo mismo

Acaso es mi destino el amar…y tener que dejarlo ir?

Nunca podre estar con quien amo?

Puedes oírme?

Porque yo no…

Dime quien soy

Porque aun sigo aquí…a tu lado

Sonriendo y haciendo que nada pasa en realidad

Cuando bien sé…que me hace daño estar a tu lado

Dime porque…

Porque esas sonrisas no pueden ser para mí?

Porque esos abrazos y caricias son para ella?

No los merece! No te conoce como yo

Ni siquiera sabe que no te gustan las ataduras

Que prefieres sentirte libre en vez de atarte a alguien

Entonces…dime porque?

Porque la eliges a ella?

Acaso…ese beso no significo nada para ti?

Porque lo hiciste entonces…

Si no me quieres de esa forma

Entonces porque me besaste!

Ya no sé quién eres

Cuando cambiaste tanto?

Cuando dejaste de ser ese ser libre e hiperactivo

Lleno de energía y dispuesto a un nuevo reto?

Suerte si puedo verte para una carrera

Más ahora…con tu nueva prometida

A ver si tienes tiempo para al menos saludarme

O…si es que te acuerdas de que existo

No puedes verme pero aquí estoy

A tu sombra

Puedes oírme?

Estoy susurrando tu nombre al viento

Veo como tus púas se mueven y dejan acariciar por la brisa

Veo tus ojos iluminarse cada vez que la miras

De la misma forma que hace unos años

Cuando me conociste

Porque simplemente no pude notarlo entonces?

Porque no pude decirte antes lo que siento?

Tal vez…solo tal vez

Tu hayas sentido lo mismo

Quizá…solo quizá

Hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad

Quiero ser parte de tu corazón

Pero no como lo soy ahora

Quiero dejar de ser tu amigo!

Quiero tomar tu mano entre las mías y decir-

"_Felicidades, Sonic, se que serán muy felices juntos"_

Una estaca en mi corazón ya trisado y ensangrentado

Puedes oírme?

Puedes oír mi dolor? Mi agonía por haber pronunciado esas palabras?

Me miras algo triste

Acaso no querías que tu mejor amigo te felicitara?

"_Faker, estas bien?"_

"**Lo siento…"**

Lo siente? Porque?

Que acaso engañó a su prometida antes de la boda?

"**Perdóname, por favor…"**

Ahora su mano ya no está entre las mías

Estoy en sus brazos

Recibiendo un tan anhelado abrazo

"_Porque te disculpas?"_

"**Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar"**

Aun no me soltaba

No quería que lo hiciera pero…

Su novia está presente y no quiero que hayan malos entendidos

Lo solté suavemente y vi sus ojos tristes

"_Acaso te refieres a esa vez que me obligaste a comer millones de chili dogs? Porque sabes que estuve enfermo una semana por tu culpa"_

Se rió suavemente…música para mis oídos

Me dedicó una sonrisa llena de tristeza

Y sentí mi corazón romperse un poco más

Está sufriendo por mi culpa

Y eso no lo puedo tolerar

"_Hey, Sonic, tranquilo…no pasa nada"_

Le sonreí como últimamente lo hacia

"**Pero…has sufrido mucho por mi culpa"**

"_Eso ya es pasado, ya está todo olvidado"_

Olvidar?

No, yo no puedo olvidar

Me diste falsas esperanzas

Creí…por tan solo un momento…

Que tú también me querías

"**De verdad? Gracias, Shadow!"**

Se lanzo para abrazarme otra vez

Pero me hice a un lado haciéndolo caer

Y dándole la espalda

"_Si…como sea. No te emociones tanto, Faker"_

Siento mis ojos vidriosos

Y mi respiración se vuelve pesada

Es momento de irme.

"**Shadow, espera!"**

Dime porque…

Porque debería parar ahora

Escucho esa molesta vocecita que te hace voltear

Dejas de seguirme

Ya no escucho tus pasos

Así es mejor…

"**Hey, Shadow!"**

Me detuve

Sé que no debo hacerlo

Pero mis impulsos de escucharte

Me impiden seguir alejándome de ti

"**Vendrás mañana, verdad?"**

Lo miraba abrazando a su chica

Y de pronto estaba frente a mí

"_No te dejaría sin un padrino de boda o sí?"_

Sonrió ampliamente

Y estiro su mano en mi dirección

"**Mejores amigos?"**

Mire su mano, luego su rostro

Se ve tan feliz

Y quien soy para arrebatarle todo esto?

Puedes oírlo?

Son mis esperanzas, ilusiones y deseos

Yéndose lo más lejos posible de mi

Ignorando mis llamados a detenerse

Se fueron y ya no regresaran

Dímelo…dime porque ella

Espero seas muy feliz

Por los dos.

Con mi corazón en la mano

Sintiendo como la sangre escurre entre mis dedos

Cayendo como finas e inaudibles gotas al piso

Viéndo desde lejos

Como me engaño a mi mismo

Como abandono mis sueños

Como simplemente me rindo

Me doy la espalda y camino

Lejos de este ser extraño

Con aquel órgano vital entre mis manos

Dejando un camino de sangre

Por si es que alguna vez desea seguirme

Pero lo dudo

Está estrechando la mano con ese erizo azul

Está cerrando un trato

"**Mejores amigos?"**

Y lo escucho decir esas dos palabras

Respondiendo a su pregunta

Puedes oírlo?

Mi corazón se detiene en mis brazos

Y yo…por más que trato

No puedo revivirlo

Finalmente he muerto

Y esta vez…

"_Para siempre"_

* * *

Gracias por leer..._  
_


End file.
